


The Shorts

by slashpervert



Series: Belonging [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Generation Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1905369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashpervert/pseuds/slashpervert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry would have liked to blame the July heat for his behavior, but the truth was that Scorpius was just too hot to resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shorts

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Feb. 12, 2011. Canon through DH (I know, you're shocked.) PWP that can stand on its own, but is the first in the _Belonging_ series. (More to be posted later.)  
>  Warnings: Language, M/M oral sex, cross-gen (18/44).  
> Betas: brknhalo241 and Mini Mouse.  
>  **Disclaimer:** This is a non-commercial work of fan fiction intended for adult audiences only. No copyright infringement intended.  
>  **Distribution:** Distribution is limited to personal use. Do NOT repost without written permission. See explanation [HERE](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/242164.html). You can find links to translations of my stories [HERE](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/208619.html).

Harry was going mental, but he was determined not to let that Hell spawn of Malfoy's drive him into St Mungo's Janus Thickey Ward, or worse.

For example, the blond boy – hell, young man, given he was certainly no child despite being less than half Harry's age – was currently lounging on the sofa in Harry's flat. He lay back with that indolent casual grace that it seemed only a gorgeous youth could, stretching long lean pale arms above his head, which made the too-tight tee shirt not only pull against taut chest muscles, but ride up, the also too-short hem revealing soft pale skin, covering not too soft muscles and flecked with white blond hair that trailed down into the waistband of his shorts. Shorts. Harry snorted to himself, earning an amused twitch of those pale lips and a lift of a blond eyebrow in his direction from Scorpius Malfoy.

Scorpius – because Harry couldn't call him Malfoy without thinking about the boy's father, and for very wrong reasons, Harry very much didn't want to think of that man while looking the way he was at his son – was Harry's son Albus' friend. When Harry and Ginny had separated, then divorced, Albus had taken to spending most of his holidays from Hogwarts with Harry. Harry didn't mind, he liked his children, and Albus was good company. This summer, after Albus and Scorpius had finished their last year at Hogwarts, Albus had asked if Scorpius could stay with them while the two looked for jobs. Harry couldn't come up with a reasonable reason to deny the request. Scorpius and Albus had become very close and the young man was always polite. It was just that he was a little _more_ than polite, more than Harry was comfortable with at least.

It was mid July now and the outside temperature of the summer wasn't the only thing climbing. Harry was about ready to climb the walls. Everywhere he looked, there was Scorpius, with those long limbs and that smirk. The smirk was familiar, of course, but on Scorpius it had a different reaction in Harry than it had had when Draco had taunted him in school. It made Harry's own temperature rise, heat seeming to crawl over his skin and pool low in his body. And now was certainly no exception.

Now, those very long legs, with blond hair so light it was almost not there, were spread, knees falling to each side. Supposedly getting comfortable on the sofa and in deference to the heat, Scorpius was wearing The Shorts. They were very old running shorts and they were probably nicked from Harry's own cupboard, worn thin and very loose. So loose, in fact, that as Scorpius’ legs fell open, arse on the edge of the sofa during the stretch, it was very clear that he was not wearing underpants. Or anything else that would obstruct the view. A view that Harry absolutely should not be watching, especially with the sounds of Albus knocking around in the kitchen making them lunch.

Harry adjusted his own junk, now too tightly encased in the pants he was wearing under his denims and envied the young man the air flow that he must get from such lax clothing. The view up the nearest leg hole left absolutely no doubt which direction Scorpius tucked his cock nor the fact that he was, of course, blond everywhere.

Harry reached for the bottle of lager on the table beside his own chair, only to realise he still had it in his hand, then took a long swallow, emptying the half full bottle. He swiped his other hand across his very wet brow. As his eyes focussed on the teasing view up the leg of those shorts, he noticed the flesh twitch, lengthening under his scrutiny. He could see the pink crown pushing from the wrinkled pale foreskin. When Harry managed to glance up, Scorpius' grey eyes were riveted upon him, mouth open and a pink tongue flicking out to lick full lips.

Harry was surprised when his own tongue answered, licking his lips as he slid out of the chair to land on his knees on the rug in front of the sofa, nearly between those pale thighs. Harry heard Scorpius gasp, drawing in a breath and holding it. This close, Harry could see Scorpius' knees tremble and the damp sheen of sweat on his skin. Almost mesmerized, Harry set the green lager bottle aside, fingers still cool from the glass, and reached to touch the pale hair on the young man's calf. It was soft, and he slid his hand down to the ankle, petting it for a moment. He felt the shiver of Scorpius’ skin and the quick exhale.

Harry lifted his hand again, this time to above the knee, moving up against the tickling of the hairs as his fingers came closer to the tattered hem of those shorts. The glistening head of Scorpius’ prick was nearly uncovered now, having lengthened, closer to the rip by the inseam as if wriggling toward escape. Harry smiled at the wrongness of that image, thumbing the soft skin of Scorpius' inner thigh. Scorpius barely moved, though his chest rose and fell faster and when Harry looked up again, those blond lashes were half lowered and his lips still parted. The only sound in the room besides his panting was the occasional clink of dishes from the kitchen.

The thrill of the forbidden and the permission in those grey eyes emboldened him, so Harry slowly pushed his hand up, fingers slipping under the hem. The moment his fingertip brushed against the soft damp crown of flesh, Harry felt not only the young man's shudder, but his own cock throbbing eagerly in its hot confinement in his jeans. Harry didn't rub Scorpius' dickhead directly, but moved his hand up until he could trace the veins under the soft skin of Scorpius' shaft.

When Harry looked up, he saw those lashes fluttering, the sun from the window a halo behind the pale hair and making Scorpius' lashes seem almost golden. Like this, with his face full of desire, Scorpius looked oddly open and vulnerable and Harry was torn between a stab of guilt and the stronger rush of lust he felt. Eyes focussed on that almost angelic looking face, Harry wrapped his fingers around the warm shaft of Scorpius' prick, feeling it throb against his palm. His other hand came up to rest on Scorpius' right thigh, sliding it too up under the hem. Scorpius squirmed, lifting his hips a little in an obvious attempt to encourage more from Harry.

"You like to tease, don't you?" Harry whispered.

Those light grey eyes opened more, looking down at Harry, small panting breaths and the lift of the corners of those lips replied to his question. Scorpius swallowed, then nodded. Of course, that drew Harry's attention to that pale throat. He wondered what it would be like to lick it, and felt an even more perverse desire to mark it.

Scorpius' knee moved, nudging the hand that was still wrapped around his cock and Harry grinned. He tightened his fingers but didn't give the younger man what he wanted, yet. Instead, he moved the other hand up inside the other leg of the shorts until he felt the loose skin of Scorpius' sac. The skin and hair here was even softer, and the intake between those pink lips was almost a groan. Harry grinned up, delighted to see Scorpius had pulled his bottom lip into his mouth, apparently trying to control the noises he made by biting it.

Harry's hand took advantage of the loose fabric and wriggled into the crotch of those shorts, cupping both bollocks. He let them rest in his palm, only light pressure as he closed his fingers around them. Now he had Scorpius by both cock and balls. The fabric at the V of those shorts was damp and as Harry held him, the balls were equally damp with sweat. Harry felt the trickle of his own perspiration down the small of his back, soaking into the waistband of his jeans.

The dick in Harry’s hand twitched, seeming to beg for more on its own even though Scorpius himself didn't speak; only a gasp that was almost a whimper in the back of his throat. Harry pulled gently, dragging the foreskin down over the head for a moment and then squeezing around it. When he slid it back again, the hem of the shorts pushed back too, exposing the leaking head of Scorpius’ cock. Harry squeezed Scorpius' balls, holding his other hand in place so that he could enjoy both the unobstructed view of the young man's dick and the way Scorpius squirmed under the teasing.

"You want more?" Harry whispered, licking his lips as a drop of pre-come oozed from the slit to drip on Scorpius' thigh. Inspired, Harry leaned forward and licked the drop from Scorpius' leg – only his breath ghosting over the cockhead of Scorpius' eager prick. The taste of semen and sweat exploded over Harry's tongue, mingling with the taste of grains from the lager.

The whine was much more pronounced this time. "Oh, please," Scorpius begged, hands clutching the cushions of the sofa on either side of him.

Scorpius' prick jumped in Harry's hand, the head bumping against his cheek, leaving a smear of pre-come on Harry's skin as well. He chuckled, still ignoring both pleas and lapped at the thigh again, then nipped the soft skin. He was enjoying the torture, his own dick just as strained, but a bang of metal from the kitchen reminded Harry they were not alone. Unwilling to lose the moment, Harry ran the flat of his tongue over the head of Scorpius’ dick, delighting in the sensations and the response. Scorpius’ leg jumped, his foot actually kicking Harry lightly. Chuckling, he swirled his tongue around the crown, using his hands to control Scorpius' attempts to squirm, to lift up into his mouth for more. In a warning, Harry tightened his fingers around the base of Scorpius' cock and the blond stilled.

Harry glanced up, delighted with the gleam of sweat on Scorpius' face and the way his jaw clenched in an obvious effort to control himself, to keep the noises from bringing Albus to investigate. Unwilling to give ground now, Harry placed his puckered lips to the tip and then pushed forward so that he slowly engulfed the head, pushing back the edges of the foreskin as he did. Scorpius' entire body shuddered and, despite biting his lip, he let out a strangled keening sound. Harry swirled his tongue again and again, feeling Scorpius quaking and shuddering. Then he teased the slit for a moment, eyes sweeping up to see that Scorpius had given up on the lip biting and had now covered his mouth in one of his hands, trying to smother his sounds.

Harry couldn't help taking that as a challenge. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked. Scorpius nearly came up off the sofa, both legs thrashing and a muffled shout into his palm. Harry felt the young man's bollocks tighten and knew he almost had him. Scorpius' face was flushed a bright pink on the pale skin now and his hand was flexing as he clamped his jaw. Harry let loose the sucking for just a moment for another swirl and then, both hands massaging prick and balls, sucked again. The prick in his hands was hot now and Harry felt the throb and pulse just before the gush of semen hit his tongue. Harry gulped it the way he had the lager before, thirsty for everything he could get from Scorpius, who was making a keening noise that seemed to come up his throat and through his nose rather than his trapped mouth.

Spurt after spurt filled Harry's mouth until he wondered if he would spill it and leave a mess Albus would see. Yet, Harry didn't stop, swallowing until he was coaxing the last dribbles from the prick in his mouth. With a last torturous swirl over the head – attested to by another whimper from above – Harry released the head with a pop and then drew his hands out of Scorpius' shorts. He caught the hem with his fingers and pulled them down to cover what had been so recently on shameless display.

He sat back on his heels and looked up at the wide grey eyes staring down at him. Harry almost laughed at the shocked look on the young man whose usual demeanour was so haughty. When Scorpius lowered his hand from his mouth, his lips were swollen red and it looked like he had the indents of teeth marks on his palm. Harry reached up and took the young man's hand in both of his, using his thumbs to rub the palm, soothing away the marks. Scorpius looked like he would say something, licking his lips and opening his mouth, but then they heard footsteps in the hall and Harry released Scorpius’ hand, stepping back from the sofa.

Albus bounced into the room. "Do we want to eat in the kitchen or bring it in here and watch the telly?" he asked them both, looking between them with a curious expression on his face.

Harry had to suppress a laugh, turning slightly toward the telly, and away from his son, to hide the erection that was still straining his jeans. "We'll eat at the table, then watch the game after," he said. "I'll just be a bit. Trip to the loo."

"Come on, Score," Albus insisted. "You can't just laze around all the time." He grabbed the hand Harry had just dropped and dragged his friend to his feet and out of the room. Harry watched the way the shorts rode up on Scropius' arse and decided he liked them after all.


End file.
